a. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to medical devices and methods for occluding a body lumen, cavity, or hole. In particular, the present disclosure relates to occlusion devices, and related methods, for achieving improved left atrial appendage occlusion.
b. Background Art
A variety of medical devices are used in medical procedures. Certain intravascular devices, such as delivery catheters and guidewires, are generally used to deliver fluids or other medical devices to specific locations within a patient's body, such as a selective site within the circulation system. Other frequently more complex devices are used in treating specific conditions, such as devices used in removing vascular occlusions or for treating septal defects and the like.
In many circumstances, it may be desirable or necessary to occlude a patient's vessel, chamber, channel, hole, cavity, or the like so as to stop blood flow therethrough. For example, atrial fibrillation may result in the formation of one or more blood clots in the left atrial appendage, which is a tapered, pouch-like extension located in the upper left chamber of the heart. A blood clot that breaks loose from the left atrial appendage may migrate through the blood vessels and eventually occlude a smaller vessel in the brain or heart resulting in a stroke or heart attack. By occluding the left atrial appendage, the formation and release of blood clots from this area may be significantly reduced or eliminated altogether.
Various techniques have been developed to occlude the left atrial appendage. Such techniques may include medication, surgery, or minimally invasive techniques. Other closure methods include epicardial left atrial appendage ligation and surgical closure.